CAW Appreciation Week 2019 (ESP)
by Sora2937
Summary: Relatos en motivo de la semana dedicada a Hataraku Saibou/Cells at Work. Los personajes pertenecen a Akane Shimizu y el dibujo de la portada a su respectivo creador@. DAY 2: Dendritic Album / DAY 3: Favourite couple / DAY 6: High School Universe
1. Chapter 1

**DAY 2: DENDRITIC ALBUM**

En un día cualquiera, los eritrocitos transportan oxígeno y nutrientes a las demás células, los neutrófilos persiguen las bacterias con los uniformes manchados de sangre y las plaquetas reparan las grietas. En el interior de las casas, los macrófagos y los monocitos toman el té, los linfocitos T Killer entrenan sin descanso dentro del gimnasio y los linfocitos T CD4 comen galletas mientras vigilan las pantallas. En medio de esa extraña tranquilidad, una célula dendrítica se ve en la necesidad de mirar uno de sus numerosos álbumes, asaltada por un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Con una sonrisa divertida mira la primera fotografía que muestra a la macrófaga con el cabello corto y despeinado, vestida con una camiseta negra de cuello ancho que dejaba al descubierto parte de los hombros, unos pantalones negros destripados por varios sitios y unas sandalias de tacón. La mirada, enfadada y desafiante, acompañaba a una mueca y un gesto ofensivo con la mano. Quién diría que hoy día, esa misma célula seria toda una elegante señorita de modales educados pero al mismo tiempo voraz y letal, independientemente del objeto que tenga a las manos.

Volteando la página, la célula dendrítica ahoga una pequeña risita al recordar la escena que muestra la imagen. En ella salen cuatro mielocitos mirando con temor un S. aureus muerto por su maestro, U-2001, que se los mira con las manos en la cintura. U-4989 tiene lágrimas en los ojos con U-2626 escondido detrás suyo mientras que U-2048 pincha con su cuchillo de plástico uno de los tentáculos del bacteria y U-1146, aferrándose a los pantalones blancos del adulto, se lo mira inseguro de cómo proceder. La célula dendrítica recuerda que algunos de ellos vomitaron la primera mordida y piensa, divertida, que ahora no se lo piensan dos veces hacer la fagocitosis ni de atacar a cualquier bacteria que su receptor detecte. Atrás han quedado los débiles escuderos para convertirse en los leales guardianes blancos.

La instantánea pegada en la parte inferior de la misma página provoca una dulce sonrisa en el rostro de la célula uniformada de verde, recordando la emotiva ceremonia dónde los eritroblastos pierden el núcleo. Una AE-3803, vestida con la camisa roja y el peto blanco, muestra un rostro bañado en gruesas lágrimas mientras sostiene en su mano derecha el pequeño núcleo y con la izquierda se aferra a la ropa de su compañera, la AA-5100, igual de llorosa pero orgullosa a la vez.

De repente, unos gemidos provenientes de fuera la cabaña lo saca de sus recuerdos y, en identificar el origen como una célula T naive llorando, la célula dendrítica guarda el álbum y sale al exterior, lista para hacer su tarea como célula activadora de linfocitos T.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 3: FAVOURITE COUPLE**

\- Así que hoy has quedado con Hakkekkyiū, ¿eh?

\- ¡S-senpai no me mire así!

\- ¿Así como? –pregunta AA-5100 con una media sonrisa y haciendo un movimiento sugerente con las cejas.

\- ¡Sólo iremos a pasear por la oído interno!

\- Dicen que por las tardes se escuchan lindas melodías… -murmura NT-4201 pensativa.

\- ¡Exacto, exacto! ¡Así que dos células más música es igual a cita romántica! –grita la castaña con una sonrisa.

Avergonzada, AE-3803 empieza a balbucear palabras incomprensibles haciendo que las otras dos eritrocitos se rían bajito.

No era un secreto para ellas, ni para los amigos del neutrófilo, que los dos tenían sentimientos que iban más allá de una simple amistad. Tenían demasiadas pruebas a favor de la teoría, como la gran sonrisa de AE-3803 cuando reconoce la blanca figura del neutrófilo, la preocupación que la invade cada vez que lo ve luchar contra una bacteria o cuando lo ve manchado de sangre y no sabe si es porque está herido. También está la pequeña sonrisa que U-1146 siempre dibuja cuando la ve esforzarse en sus tareas, la completa atención que le dedica cuando AE-3803 le cuenta su día –recibiendo más de una bronca por parte de sus compañeros por desconectar "accidentalmente" el transmisor- o las acrobacias que realiza para guiarla por el camino correcto sin que la chica se entere. Pero, a pesar de todos esos detalles, los dos afectados eran demasiado inocentes y despistados como para darse por eludidos, provocando que sus amigos se frustren y empezaran a pensar que la situación se alargaría para siempre si no les daban un pequeño empujón.

\- ¡Vosotras seréis mis próximas victimas!

Asustadas, las dos eritrocitos miran a su alrededor para ver un Bacillus cereus volando por encima suyo.

\- ¡Corred!

Sin ninguna orden más, las tres células sanguíneas empiezan a correr mientras esquivan los ataques de la bacteria, agarrando con fuerza sus respectivas cestas llenas de nutrientes. Viendo el camino bifurcarse, AA-5100 grita:

\- ¡A la derecha!

\- ¿Oh? ¡Ni hablar del peluquín!

Lanzando uno de sus tentáculos, AA-5100 i NT-4201 siguen corriendo por la derecha mientras que AE-3803 se ve obligada a correr por el camino de la izquierda, siendo perseguida por la bacteria.

\- ¿¡Por qué siempre me tengo que cruzar en el camino de las bacterias!? –chilla la eritrocito asustada, saltando y haciendo volteretas para evitar los ataques del microorganismo.

Sin fijarse demasiado en el camino, AE-3803 sigue corriendo hasta cruzar una puerta metálica abierta, en el interior de la cual hay una cinta transportadora larguísima rodeada por maquinas que terminan en una pinza.

\- Eso es… uno de los glomérulos renales de reserva…

\- ¿Dónde estás, eritrocito? ¿Ahora quieres jugar al escondite?

Arrodillada debajo de una de las cintas, AE-3803 empieza a arrastrarse sigilosamente hacia la salida, intentando despistar a la bacteria que sólo rompe las cintas y vuela de un extremo al otro de la sala.

\- Un poco más…

Ya podía ver la señal luminosa de salida cuando, sin querer, patea una llave inglesa abandonada en el suelo.

\- ¡Allí estás!

El flagelo blanco rompe la cinta que protegía AE-3803 que se aparta justo a tiempo, pero quedando al descubierto.

\- Mira, lo podemos hacer por las buenas: tú me das los nutrientes y yo te dejo ir, ¿qué me dices?

\- N-no…

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¡No te lo daré! Eso es para una célula, ¡no para una bacteria!

\- ¿¡Pero que te has creído!?

Furioso, el bacilo estira uno de los flagelos para, cerrándolo alrededor del cuello de AE-3803, alzarla del suelo. La célula sanguínea lucha para liberarse, con patadas y arañazos, pero sin soltar el cesto, decidida a cumplir con su función hasta las últimas consecuencias. Haciendo más fuerza en el cuello de la chica, AE-3803 empieza a boquear en busca de un aire que no le llega a los pulmones, notando como su consciencia se vuelve difusa y sus movimientos van perdiendo fuerza. La risa cruel del Bacillus resuena en sus orejas, y con los ojos húmedos, susurra:

\- Hak…ke…ky… ū …sa

\- ¡Aquí estás! ¡Muere bacteria!

Golpeándose el trasero con el suelo y con el cuello libre, AE-3803 se abraza a la cesta mientras tose y respira forzadamente, completamente ignorante a la lucha que se desata a su alrededor. Pocos minutos después, el silencio envuelve la sala interrumpido por los rápidos pasos que se detienen delante de la eritrocito.

\- Sekkekkyū, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herida?

\- E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Gracias por ayudarme.

\- Gracias a la célula madre que estás bien… -susurra U-1146 abrazando a AE-3803, cogiéndola por sorpresa.

\- ¿Hakkekyū-san?

\- Cuando te he visto quieta, no te puedes imaginar cuanto me he asustado… He pensado que había llegado tarde, que ya no…

\- ¡Hakkekyū-san! ¡Estoy bien, has llegado a tiempo! ¿Lo ves? Mírame, estoy bien, ¡mírame! –ordena la célula roja mientras acerca las dos frentes y acaricia las blancas mejillas del contrario.

\- Sí… Estás bien…

\- Estoy bien, porque tú siempre me ayudas.

\- Pero y si…

\- Nunca pasara, yo sé que siempre llegaras. Confío en ti. –interrumpe AE-3803 con una sonrisa, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su compañero rodeándola con cuidado y afecto.

\- Entendido. ¿Sekkekkyū?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿P-podemos quedarnos un rato así? –pregunta U-1146 con un curioso tono rosado en las mejillas.

\- Claro, todo el tiempo que quieras.

Quizá, el día en que los dos protagonistas correspondan sus sentimientos no es tan lejano como los otros lo quieren creer.


	3. Chapter 3

**DAY 6: HIGH SCHOOL UNIVERSE **

[AE-3803: Kyoka / U-1116: Kouhei / AA-5100: Akane / U-2626: Takeshi / U-4989: Makoto / U-2048: Kazuo]

\- ¿Kouhei? Creía que ya te habías ido…

El estrepito de madera cayendo al suelo, alerta a los dos jóvenes que, después de intercambiar unas miradas, se dirigen a la entrada del almacén, donde esta Kazuo de pie diciendo:

\- Oi, Makoto, ¿estás vivo?

\- Sí… Pero no estoy…

\- ¿Te has convertido en un espíritu?

\- Exacto.

\- Pues podrías volar e ir a reservarme un sitio en el tren. Ya sabes, con tus nuevos poderes espirituales.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estáis diciendo vosotros dos? –pregunta Takeshi harto de escuchar las tonterías de esos dos.

\- Nada, nada. –responde Kazuo volviendo a la tarea de guardar el material en su sitio.

\- Vale, y ¿qué haces aún aquí, Kouhei?

\- Sensei me había llamado a su despacho para hablar sobre el campamento.

\- ¿¡Este año tendremos campamento!? ¡Genial! –exclama Kazuo.

\- Sí. Iremos al instituto de la ciudad de al lado un fin de semana. Y después volveremos para la Golden Week.

\- Eso ya no me parece tan genial…

\- Bueno, si queremos ganar el torneo nos tendremos que esforzar al máximo. –asiente Takeshi.

\- De todas maneras, sensei ya nos explicará los detalles mañana. Y bueno… ¿Habéis visto a Kyoka?

Takeshi y Kazuo niegan con la cabeza. Kouhei se empieza a preguntar dónde podría estar su pareja cuando Kazuo detecta a Makoto intentando salir del almacén a escondidas. Creyendo que esconde algo, lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa y pregunta:

\- Tu sabes algo, ¿verdad?

\- N-no… -responde esquivando la mirada del otro.

\- No sabes mentir. Venga, escupe, que a nuestro Romeo le saldrá humo de las orejas.

\- B-bueno… Kyoka ha venido… Pero le he dicho que te habías ido a casa. ¡No sabía que estabas reunido con sensei!

\- ¿¡Qué has hecho, qué!? –exclama Takeshi.

\- No pasa nada, seguro que se ha ido con Akane. –comenta Kazuo.

\- No, hoy tiene reunión en el consejo estudiantil. –responde Takeshi.

El ruido de pasos rápidos alerta a los tres jóvenes, que sólo tienen tiempo de ver la silueta de Kohei alejándose.

Al cruzar la entrada principal del instituto, se oye el estruendo de un trueno lejano cuando unas grandes gotas de lluvia empiezan a impactar sobre el pavimento. Pronto, esas gotas se convierten en un diluvio. Ocupado en imaginar qué camino debe haber escogido Kyoka, Kouhei no se molesta en abrir el paraguas por lo que enseguida su mochila y su ropa quedan empapadas. Sin detenerse, Kouhei corre por las calles, intentando seguir una ruta con la que no se pueda dejar ninguna calle, por pequeña y estrecha que sea, sin revisar. Atento a cualquier indicio de rojo, el albino mira en todas direcciones ignorando toda la cacofonía de truenos y chapoteos de su alrededor. Y justo cuando iba a girar una esquina, la ve. De rodillas debajo un pequeño sobresaliente de una casa, abrazándose a sí misma y temblando. Kouhei corre los pocos metros que los separan, por a continuación, agacharse y abrazarla. La chica, en reconocer a su compañero, se aferra con fuerza a la vez que intenta ahogar sus gimoteos.

\- Ya, ya está, tranquila, ya estoy aquí.

A pesar de quererle dar calor, Kouhei sólo tiene frío y agua para dar. Alzándola en brazos, el albino empieza a correr hacia su casa. Asustándose con cada centello y trueno, Kyoka rodea el cuello de él con sus brazos y, escondiendo el rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro, intenta concentrarse en el olor del contrario. Ese olor dulce de madera e incienso que tanto le gusta.

Al girar una esquina y reconocer su casa, Kouhei saca la llave del bolsillo del pantalón y cuando consigue cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, el caótico mundo parece enmudecer un poco.

Dejando a la chica encima del váter, explica preocupado:

\- Tendrías que tomar un baño caliente, aquí tienes las toallas. Te dejaré un cambio con la ropa que dejaste la última vez. Por favor, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, ¿vale?

\- S-sí… -susurra la chica con la piel pálida.

Dejándole intimidad, el albino sube a su habitación a buscar las prendas de ropa de la chica. Después de dejarlas sobre el cesto del baño, regresa a tu habitación para secarse y ponerse una muda más cómoda.

Sabiendo que a la pelirroja le asustaban los días tormentosos como ese, Kouhei deja una manta sobre el sofá y, estaba acabando de preparar dos tazas de leche con chocolate caliente, cuando oye la suave voz de Kyoka:

\- Kouhei?

\- Estoy en la cocina. –cuando la ve aparecer y aferrar-se a su camisa, pregunta- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien… Lo siento.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Creía que podía volver sola a casa… Pero me he perdido a mitad del camino… Otra vez…

\- Ya sabes que a mí no me molesta acompañarte. Y a Akane tampoco.

\- Lo sé… Pero no quiero ser una molestia. Todos los días me acompañas de casa al instituto y del instituto a casa. Incluso si termino los entrenamientos del club de atletismo tarde…

\- Eh, escúchame. Tú nunca serás una molestia para mí. Al fin y al cabo, una de las muchas cosas que me enamoró de ti fue tu falta de orientación.

\- ¿D-de verdad?

\- Claro, lo encuentro muy adorable.

\- T-tonto… -susurra Kyoka mientras abraza a Kouhei y esconde su rostro avergonzado en su pecho.

Un intenso trueno la sobresalta. Enternecido, Kouhei coge las dos tazas humeantes y la guía hasta el sofá donde se cubren con la manta. Una vez acomodados, enciende la televisión, con el volumen bien alto, con la intención de distraerla y hacerle olvidar del aguacero del exterior.

Y a juzgar por las risas que aparecieron un rato más tarde, podía asegurar que había cumplido su misión.


End file.
